The proposed research will examine the contribution of conscious and preconscious motivation for pregnancy to contraceptive behavior and the occurrence of pregnancy and its resolution among adolescents. The aims are to: develop measures of strength of motivation, test their contributions to contraceptive behavior and pregnancy occurrence and resolution, and identify effects of sociodemographic variables on motivation. Following pilot research to develop the measures, 500 sexually active adolescent females, age 15-19 , will be interviewed at one of two adolescent health clinics. They will be contacted by telephone 3, 4, 8, and 12 months later to determine contraceptive behavior, pregnancy occurrence, and pregnancy resolution. Measures of conscious motivation are based on the theory of reasoned action. Measures of preconscious motivation are derived from psychoanalytic theory and recent theories of behavior control. Four aspects of preconscious motivation for pregnancy will be used: 1) images of "possible selves" related to pregnancy, 2) "current concerns" related to pregnancy, 3) analysis of pregnancy themes in response to a Thematic Apperception Test stimulus, and 4) "states of mind" attributed to pregnancy. The effects of ethnicity, religion, age, SES, and intentions regarding contraceptive use on contraceptive behavior and pregnancy will also be examined.